


Hurts.

by fuwwarin



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwwarin/pseuds/fuwwarin
Summary: Para Mika sólo había dolor, pero podía vivir con eso.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Kudos: 3





	Hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> ❑; no es un shumika en si, lo lamento, es sólo angst.

Mika nunca supo que amar era doloroso y que tan sólo empeoraba; era una desesperación que cada vez era más, más y más profunda. Todo era negro y doloroso. Y quizás simplemente no parecía ir a mejor.

Su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos que resultaban no muy amigables y que, tal vez, no deberían ser pronunciados en voz alta. Dolía, dolía demasiado.

Antes de notarlo fue difícil respirar, por supuesto, tener el corazón roto no era la razón de sus males, sino que era estar sólo.

No importaba cómo o porque pero sabía que si algún día desaparecía, si decidiera sólo escapar a ningún lugar, a nadie le importaría.

Mika sabia que no era especial para nadie, que Arashi, Shu y Nazuna jugaban a interesarse siquiera un poco en como estaba. Shu no había correspondido su amor, y Mika tenia que rogar para poder cruzar con tranquilidad un par de palabras de Nazuna. Arashi parecía una zona de tranquilidad pero aún todo se sentía tan incómodo y molesto que provocaba que la ansiedad recorriera toso su cuerpo.

No tenia nada a que aferrarse y aún así quería pensar en un final feliz dónde era querido y valorado.

Cada vez que quería pronunciar en voz alta sus miedos sentía que alguien se burlaría; tampoco quería molestar a alguien con sus pensamientos y oscuridad; pero estaba bien. Podía morir en esa oscuridad, realmente no importaba.

Tenía, debía, seguir en pie. Si Shu necesitaba hablar o alguien en quien apoyarse Mika estaría allí sin importar lo mucho que doliera su corazón. Si Arashi o Nazuna necesitaban algo Mika haría lo que sea para ayudar.

Sin importar su tenía un nudo en la garganta cuando Itsuki —aún— alababa a Nito. Sin importar si necesitaba llorar después de observar cosas que no quería, en primer lugar. Se tragaría su dolor y soledad para no ser una carga.

Mika no tenia puntos buenos; se preguntaba en primer lugar porque alguien siquiera le hablaría (aunque en realidad ni siquiera le hablaban), si desapareciera o decidiera terminar con todo a nadie le importaría. Él lo sabía y dolía.

Porque vivir era un dolor constante, quería dejar de hacerlo.  
No tenía razones, no era necesario.  
Sólo era un estorbo.

“— Kagehira, rápido. Nos vamos a casa. ”

Pero tenía que seguir viviendo incluso si no quería.  
Hasta que la desesperación lo consumiera.  
Cuando todo realmente se haya terminado.

Hasta ese momento, cada paso y respiro será doloroso; pero ya habían pasado años soportando ese dolor.

Un par de años ya no podían hacer más daño, pero no había nada para dañar aún más.  
Porque en el fondo, era el rey de la oscuridad.  
Y su soledad simplemente consumiría su corazón.


End file.
